


Facing the Sun

by BirdInTheCave



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Poorly proofread, Slightly Introspective, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdInTheCave/pseuds/BirdInTheCave
Summary: Zuko is still trying to get used to everything. His life has changed so much in the past few months and it's hard to get his feet under him in this brand new environment. It's a good thing Suki is there with tea, a comfortable silence, and understanding.
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Facing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be something probably much longer and much angstier. A classic Hakoda-throws-Zuko-off-kilter and Katara-is-kind-of-a-bitch fic but with more in character writing. As much as I adore fanon Zuko and reading about him freaking the fuck out I wanna try and write something that fits his actual character instead. Something that you'd be more likely to see in the show, and Zuko is not the kind of man to cower. 
> 
> Either way, I hope this accidental Zuko & Suki friendship fic is a good read.

Waking up in the Western Air Temple is a sensation Zuko still hasn't gotten used to. He's used to the hard ground beneath him, far too used to waking up alone and hollow, but every time he opens his eyes to the stone walls of the desolate nomad temple there's a moment where reality escapes him. A single moment where a hole opens in his chest where his heart should be and leaves him feeling cold, empty, and fake as if nothing around him is real and if he blinks it'll all fall away. By the time that moment passes the night sky is beginning to gray with the light of the approaching sun and Zuko is pushing himself up to start the day, heading off to bully a young Avatar into joining him for morning meditation.

Today is different.

Zuko had forgotten to account for Suki and Hakoda, rescued from the Fire Nation's most secure prison merely yesterday. Forgotten that Suki had been in a prison filled with Firebenders for months. Forgotten that she had learned to rise with the sun, same as him.

He glides smoothly through the corridors, inhaling the crisp morning air that chilled his skin and cooled his lungs. He shivers, a shudder rolling through his body. Truthfully, he had an appreciation for the cold most Firebenders would scoff at. Most Firebenders, unlike him, have never been so close to a flame it scorched, seared, _burned_. 

His scar itches, bugs crawling beneath the scar tissue. He pushes himself to move faster, eager to find a distraction from the thoughts bouncing around inside his head.

He steps into the open space where the others slept, keeping all of their supplies in one place where they'd curl up around the open fire at night. It feels awkward even standing in this space, Aang and Katara closer to Appa while Toph, Sokka, and Hakoda are resting on the other side of the smoking remains of the fire pit. He doesn't know where Haru and the rest of them were. He didn't even know if they slept in the same area. What he did know was that he felt like an intruder, the fact that he was just standing around while they slumbered on only intensified that feeling.

It takes him a second to notice the empty bedroll beside Sokka but when he does he blinks at the fluffed cloth neatly pushed aside. He tries to remember who else was here who could possibly be up at this hour. He knows Chit Sang is likely up and about somewhere within the temple but he's also aware there was no way the man had snagged a bedroll not only in the same room as the Avatar and his group but so close to Hakoda and his son.

"Morning." A voice drifts across the morning breeze, soft and tired, and Zuko whips around to see Suki stepping in from the huge terrace half crumbled away. She's cradling a steaming cup in her soft hands, brows furrowing at his quick movements before her expression smooths back into something more relaxed.

He nods curtly, "Good morning." He whispers back, the rasp of his voice more pronounced with the disuse that came with sleep.

Her lips quirk up and she takes a sip from her cup, "Tea?" She offers. His gaze turns to Aang, still resting even as the sun's rays begin to paint the sky in shades of yellow and pink. She seems to understand where his mind leads him, pulling his attention back to her as she speaks again. "Let him sleep in, today. I think you both deserve a relaxing morning."

He grimaces, a retort on his tongue about how he didn't need the rest. He had a job to do and they were running out of _time_. She cuts him off before he'd even gotten the chance to begin with an unimpressed look and fierce eyes, "Come have tea with me, Zuko." There's no room for argument in her tone, her request easily having morphed into a command. He wants to argue, scold her for daring to assume she had the authority to tell him what to do despite knowing he holds no authority here either. Instead he sighs, shoulders slumping, and nods his silent assent.

Suki grins victoriously, but not viciously as Azula surely would have. He can't stop the hesitant upward twitch of his own lips as he silently steps out onto the terrace with her. He can see the sky more clearly now without the old walls of the temple blocking his view, the walls of the canyon giving way to the growing warmth of Agni's light. He tilts his head up and closes his eyes, basking in the glow of Agni soaking into his skin. It's a warm feeling that settles into his very being, igniting his soul and chasing the blood in his veins. He can't quite see the sun yet, but a piece of him is sure it's not too far out of view.

He only comes back to himself when a cup of hot tea is thrust in his direction. He takes it from Suki with careful hands and a soft thanks, cupping the drink between both his hands. Suki simply smiles and takes a drink from her own cup. They sit in silence for a while, standing beside one another and enjoying a calming drink as they watch the sky's colors shift. Zuko expects to feel awkward here, too, the same way he had standing in the room with the self-proclaimed Team Avatar. He doesn't. There's still a tension that lines his body, his muscles coiled tighter than they logically should be, but he feels no discomfort in their silence. He feels only companionship and mutual respect. He hadn't expected to find that here. He hadn't expected to find that with someone he's hurt.

"Do you know what kind of tea this is?" Suki asks sometime after the sky had turned from yellow and pink to red and orange.

He turns his head to look at her, somehow both incredulous and amused, "You don't know?"

She shrugs a bit helplessly, "I don't know much about tea, but Sokka mentioned something about your uncle being something of a fanatic the other night." His expression shifts, falling way to something suspicious, and she rushes to assure him, "Nothing bad, I promise. It just naturally came up how you're on our side now, and how strange it must be for you. I figured you could use a taste of home, considering you left it all behind." And her face is sincere, illuminated by the colors of the sun and accented by the shadows of this decimated civilization.

"I don't need your pity." He insists, swallowing the heartfelt _thank you_ that sits on his tongue. He doesn't dare settle into something comfortable. He doesn't have any dreams of letting his guard down and becoming a part of their group. His heart betrays him, hoping for something akin to friendship, maybe, but he won't allow himself to give in to something so ridiculous. His fingers grip tighter around the drink in his hands, the remnants of his third cup of tea trembling at the bottom. He stares into the dark liquid, glaring into the substance like it was the root of all his problems.

"It's not pity," Suki protests, when he turns to look at her she's staring ahead out into the canyon. They aren't close enough to the old railings to see the bottom, but she stares at the walls of the earth like she's talking to them instead. "If anything, I understand." For a moment there's silence. He wonders if she's waiting for him to yell, to shame her for even thinking that she could relate to his struggles. Not too long ago, he thinks, he would have. He changed a lot in the past few months. Since Ba Sing Se. Since he confronted his father.

He knows no one has lived his life, dealt with all the burdens he has, but he also knows that some struggles are more universal than he ever thought. He knew now that just because someone hasn't been in his shoes doesn't mean that they haven't felt pain that's similar to his own. He's grown to acknowledge that.

She takes his silence for the invitation he means for it to be. He's grateful she doesn't expect him to say anything.

"I spent my whole life on Kyoshi Island. I grew up there, dedicated my life to becoming an elite warrior." She starts, taking a pause to drink from her cup. She grimaces at the feeling of cold tea on her tongue. He reaches out slowly, resting two fingers to the bottom of her cup and willing the fire that ran through his veins to gather just beneath the skin of his fingertips. He pulls back as steam rose from her cup and she flicks her gaze to him to offer a small smile of gratitude before returning her eyes to the canyon wall across from them. "After meeting Aang, and Sokka… and you, I decided the world needed experienced warriors much more than Kyoshi Island did. We left to help the world, do something for the people caught in the middle of this war. I couldn't just wait on the sidelines waiting for the battle to come to me anymore." She sighs and the sound holds a sort of longing that makes Zuko's heart ache.

"I guess what I'm saying is, there's not a day that goes by where I don't wish for the comforts of home. It was easier, when I had my warriors at my side. If I can help lessen that pain for someone else, there's nothing that can stop me from offering that comfort." She finally turns to look at him and Zuko hates the sadness in her eyes. He's never liked seeing fear and grief on people's faces. Azula had said that made him weak-- _Ozai_ had said that made him weak. Uncle had taught him it made him strong, that compassion would only fuel the fire inside him. The fire that flared in his chest with a need to protect his people, to protect the innocent.

It had taken him far too long to realize that Uncle's words held more truth than Ozai's ever would. He still had to remind himself time and time again that Uncle was far more caring and wise than his father could ever hope to be.

Zuko hums, watching his tea gently sway within his own cup as he brings it to his lips again. "Thank you."

Suki's smile is soft. It's a ghost on her features and her sad eyes warm. "Anytime."

Zuko tilts his head back up, the sun had finally risen enough to where it peeked over the lip of the canyon. Feeling the warmth of the sun directly on his skin only succeeded in making this moment all the more memorable. Like Agni himself had given his approval and support. Zuko liked to think he did. He liked the idea of the fire spirit approving of something his father never would have.

Suki lets out a contented sigh next to him and he glances over to see her mirroring him. Her face is tilted toward the sun, her expression relaxed and comfortable. She couldn't feel the energy he did, she didn't have the fire in her soul the same way he did, but she enjoyed the warmth and light of Agni no less than him.

He smiles, turning away and facing the sun.


End file.
